Excálibur
250px|thumbExcálibur o Caliburn es la legendaria espada del Rey Arturo, a la que ne ocasiones se le atribuyen poderes mágicos o se le asocia con el derecho soberano de Gran Bretaña. En ocasiones se considera que Excálibur y la Piedra de la Roca son la misma espada, pero en la mayoría de las versiones de la historia, son espadas distintas. La espada se asoció a la leyenda artúrica muy pronto. En galés, la espada se llama Caledfwlch; en córnico, Calesvol; en bretón, Kaledvoulc'h; en latín, Caliburnus. Formas y etimología El nombre Excálibur proviene definitivamente del galés Caledfwlch (y el bretón Kaledvoulc'h, córnico medio Calesvol) que es una palabra compuesta de caled "duro" y bwlch "brecha, hendidura"R. Bromwich and D. Simon Evans, Culhwch and Olwen. An Edition and Study of the Oldest Arthurian Tale (Cardiff: University of Wales Press, 1992), pp. 64-65.. Caledfwlch aparece en varias obras galesas primitivas, incluyendo el poema Preiddeu Annwfn (aunque no se menciona directamente, se alude a ella) y la leyenda en prosa Culhwch y Olwen, una obra asociada con el Mabinogion y escrita quizás en torno al 1100. El nombre fue usado posteriormente en la adaptación de material extranjero como Brut (Crónicas de Britania), que se basaban en Godofredo de Monmouth. Suele considerarse relacionada a la fonéticamente similar Caladbolg, una espada portada por varias figuras de la mitología irlandesa, que Rachel Bromwich y D. Simon Evans lo consideran improbable. Por el contrario sugieren que ambos nombres "pudieron surgir similarmente en una fecha temprana como nombres genéricos para una espada"; esta espada se convirtió en la propiedad exclusiva de Arturo en la tradición británica.T. Green, Concepts of Arthur (Stroud: Tempus, 2007), p. 156. Godofredo de Monmouth, en su Historia Regum Britannieae (c. 1136) latinizó el nombre de la espada de Arturo como Caliburnus (potencialmente influenciada por la escritura del latín medieval calibs del latín clásico chalybs, del griego chályps χάλυψ "acero") y afirma que fue forjada en la Isla de Avalón. La mayoría de los celticistas consideran que la Caliburnus de Godofredo derive de un antiguo texto galés perdido en el que bwlch aún no se había lenizado a fwlch.P. K. Ford, "On the Significance of some Arthurian Names in Welsh" in Bulletin of the Board of Celtic Studies 30 (1983), pp. 268-73 at p. 271.James MacKillop, Dictionary of Celtic Mythology (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1998), pp. 64-65, 174. En las antiguas fuentes francesas, esta se convirtió en Escalibor, Excalibor y finalmente Excálibur. Geoffrey Gaimar, en su L'Estoire des Engles (1134-1140), menciona a Arturo y su espada: "este Constantino era el sobrino de Arturo, quien tenía la espada Caliburc ("Cil Costentin li niès Artur, Ki out l'espée Caliburc").Hardy, T.D. and Martin, C. T. (eds./trans.), Gaimar, Geoffrey. L'Estoire des Engles, Eyre and Spottiswoode, London, 1889, p. 2.Wright, T. (ed.); Gaimar, Geoffrey. Gaimar, Havelok et Herward, Caxton Society, London, 1850, p. 2 En Roman de Brut (c. 1150-1155) de Wace, una antigua traducción francesa y versificación de la Historia Regum Britanniae de Godofredo de Monmouth, la espada es llamada Calabrum, Callibourc, Chalabrun y Calabrun (con escrituras alternativas como Chalabrum, Calibore, Callibor, Caliborne, Calliborc y Escaliborc, encontrados en varios manuscritos del Brut).De Lincy, Roux (ed.), Wace, Roman de Brut, v. II, Edouard Frère, Rouen, 1838, pp. 51, 88, 213, 215. En la obra francesa de finales del siglo XII Perceval, de Chrétien de Troyes, Gauvain lleva la espada Escalibor, y se afirma: "porque llevaba ceñida a Escalibor, la mejor espada que jamás existió y que taja el hierro como si fuera madera." . ("Qu'il avoit cainte Escalibor, la meillor espee qui fust, qu'ele trenche fer come fust"Roach, William. Chrétien De Troyes: Le Roman De Perceval ou Le Conte Du Graal, Librairie Droz, 1959, p. 173.) Esta afirmación probablemente fue escogida del autor de Estoire Merlin, o Vulgate Merlin, donde el autor, que era aficionado a las etimologías fantásticas populares, asegura que Escalibor "es un nombre hebreo que significa en francés "corta hierro, acero, y maderaLoomis, R. S. Arthurian Tradition and Chrétien de Troyes, Columbia, 1949, p. 424." ("c'est non Ebrieu qui dist en franchois trenche fer & achier et fust"; señalar que aquí la palabra para "acero", también significa "cuchilla" o "espada" y viene del latín medieval aciarium, derivado de acies "afilado", por lo que no hay conexión directa con chalybs en esta etimología). A partir de esta cavilación etimológica fantástica, Thomas Malory adquirió la idea que Excálibur significa "corta acero".Vinaver, Eugene (ed.) The works of Sir Thomas Malory, Volume 3. Clarendon, 1990, p. 1301. Excálibur y la espada de la roca thumb|La Dama del Lago ofreciendo a Excálibur a Arturo, de Alfred Kappes (1880) En el romance arturico, se dan distintas explicaciones para justificar la posesión de Excálibur por Arturo. En Merlín de Robert de Boron, Arturo obtuvo el trono sacando la espada de la roca. La historia de la Espada de la Roca tiene una análoga en algunas versiones de la historia de Sigurd, el proto-Sígfrido nórdico, cuyo padre, Sigmund, liberó la espada Gram del árbol Barnstokkr donde fue incrustada por el dios Odín. En este relato, el único que podía hacerlo era "el verdadero rey", significando que era el rey elegido por los dioses o era el auténtico hijo de Uther Pendragon. Muchos piensan que esta espada es la famosa Excálibur, aunque su identidad se hace explícita en Estoire de Merlin , parte del ciclo de Lanzarote-Grial.Micha, Alexandre (ed.). Merlin: roman du XIIIe siècle (Geneva: Droz, 1979) El desafío de sacar la roca de la piedra también aparece en las leyendas artúricas de Galahad, cuyo éxito indica que está destinado a encontrar el Santo Grial. thumb|200px|Bedevere devuelve Excálibur a la Dama del Lago Sin embargo, en el llamado ciclo pos-vulgata, la Dama del Lago le entrega Excálibur a Arturo poco después de empezar a reinar. Ella la llama "Excálibur que significa la que corta el acero". En la vulgata Mort Artu (La muerte de Arturo), Arturo ordena a Griflet lanzar la espada al lago encantado. Tras dos intentos fallidos, ya que sentía que una espada tan grandiosa no debía ser lanzada, finalmente cumple con la petición del rey herido y una mano emerge del lago para atraparla, siendo esta una leyenda protagonizada por Bedivere en la tradición inglesa y en la obra de Thomas Malory.Lacy, N. J. (trans.) Lancelot-Grail: The Old French Arthurian Vulgate and Post-Vulgate in Translation, 5 vols (New York: Garland, 1992-6). Malory compila ambas versiones de la leyenda en Le Morte d'Arthur, llamando a ambas espadas Excálibur.Malory, Sir Thomas. Le Morte D'Arthur, University of Michigan Humanities Text Initiative, 1997. p. 7..Malory, p. 46.. Historia En la leyenda galesa, la espada de Arturo se conoce como Caledfwlch. En Culhwch y Olwen, es una de las posesiones más valiosas de Arturo y es usado por el guerrero de Arturo, Llenlleawg el irlandés, para matar al rey irlandés Diwrnach mientras robaba su caldero mágico. La mitología irlandesa menciona el arma Caladbolg, la espada de Fergus mac Róich. Caladbolg también era conocida por su increíble poder y fue portada por uno de los mayores héroes irlandeses. EL nombre, que también puede significar "dura hendidura" en irlandés, aparece en plural, caladbuilc, como un término genérico para "espadas grandes" en Togail Troi ("La destrucción de Troya"), una traducción al irlandés del siglo X de la historia clásica.Thurneysen, R. "Zur Keltischen Literatur und Grammatik", Zeitschrift für celtische Philologie, Volume 12, p. 281ff.O'Rahilly, T. F. Early Irish history and mythology, Dublin Institute for Advanced Studies, 1957, p. 68. Aunque no se llamaba Caledfwlch, la espada de Arturo se describe vívidamente en El sueño de Rhonabwy, una de las leyendas asociadas al Mabinogion: En la obra córnica de finales del siglo XV - principios del siglo XVI, Beunans Ke, la espada de Arturo es llamada Calesvol, que es el cognado córnico exacto del galés Caledfwlch. No está claro si el nombre se tomó prestado del galés, siendo en caso afirmativo un préstamo temprano con razones fonológicas, o representa un nombre pan-británico tradicional para la espada de Arturo.Koch, John. Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia, Volume 1, ABC-CLIO, 2006, p. 329. La Historia de Godofredo es la primera fuente no galesa en hablar de la espada. Godofredo dice que la espada fue forjada en Avalón y latiniza el nombre "Caledfwlch" como Caliburnus. Cuando su influyente pseudo-historia llegó a la Europa continental, los escritores alteraron su nombre progresivamente hasta llegar al conocido nombre de Excálibur (en las crónicas y romance medieval artúrico se incluyen: Calabrun, Calabrum, Calibourne, Callibourc, Calliborc, Calibourch, Escaliborc y EscaliborZimmer, Heinrich. "Bretonische Elemente in der Arthursage des Gottfried von Monmouth", Zeitschrift für französische Sprache und Literatur, Volume 12, E. Franck's, 1890, p. 236.). La leyenda se expandió hasta el ciclo de la vulgata, también conocido como Ciclo Lanzarote-Grial, y el ciclo pos-vulgata que surgió tras él. Ambos incluyen la obra conocida como Estoire Merlin, pero los autores de la pos-vulgata dejaron fuera la continuación de Merlín del ciclo anterior, eligiendo añadir un relato original de los primeros días de Arturo, incluyendo un nuevo origen de Excálibur. En muchas de las primeras obras francesas, como Perceval de Chrétien de Troye, en la sección de la Historia del Grial y la vulgata de Lanzarote, Excálibur es usada por Gawain, el sobrino de Arturo y uno de sus mejores caballeros. Esto contrasta con las versiones posteriores, donde Excálibur pertenece solo al rey. Atributos thumb|Morgana tira la funda, de Henry Justice Ford (1902) En muchas versiones, la hoja de Excálibur tenía frases grabadas en ambos lados: "Cógeme" y "Tirame" (o similar). Además, cuando se usó Excálibur por primera vez, en la primera batalla para probar la soberanía de Arturo, su hoja cegaba a sus enemigos. Thomas Malory escribe: "Entonces sacó su espada Excálibur; pero era tan resplandeciente a los ojos de sus enemigos que despedía la lumbre de treinta antorchas" Se decía que la funda de Excálibur tenía sus propios poderes. Por ejemplo, la pérdida de sangre no mataría a su portador. En algunas leyendas, las heridas recibidas por quien la llevara no sangrarían. La funda es robada por Morgana le Fay en venganza por la muerte de su querido Accolon y lanzada al lago para no volver a ser encontrada. El poeta del siglo XIX, Alfred Tennyson describió la espada con plenos detalles románticos en su poema "Morte d'Arthur", luego reescrito en "El paso de Arturo", parte de Idilios del Rey. Otras armas de Arturo Excálibur no es la única arma asociada con Arturo, ni siquiera la única espada. La tradición galesa también hablaba de su daga Carnwennan y la lanza Rhongomyniad. Carnwennan ("Pequeña empuñadura blanca" aparece por primera vez en Culhwch y Olwen, donde fue usada por Arturo para cortar por la mitad a la Bruja Negra.T. Jones and G. Jones, The Mabinogion (London: Dent, 1949), p. 136. Rhongomyniad ("lanza"+ "golpeador, asesino") también se menciona por primera vez en Culhwch, aunque solo de pasada; aparece como Ron ("lanza") en Historia de Godofredo. En el poema aliterativo inglés medio Morte Arthure hay una mención de Clarent, una espada de paz usada para nombrar caballero y las ceremonias, en oposición a la batalla, que fue robada y fue usada por Mordred para matar a Arturo.[http://www.lib.rochester.edu/camelot/teams/alstint.htm Alliterative Morte Arthure], TEAMS, retrieved 26-02-2007 En Lanzarote del ciclo de la vulgata menciona una espada llamada Seure, que pertenecía al rey pero fue usada por Lanzarote en una batalla.Warren, Michelle. History On The Edge: Excalibur and the Borders of Britain, 1100-1300 (Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press) p. 212. Armas similares Hay otras armas similares descritas en otras mitologías. En particular, Claíomh Solais, que es un término irlandés que significa "Espada de Luz" o "Espada brillante" que aparece en varias historias populares irlandesas transmitidas oralmente. Cultura popular Debido a su popularidad, Excálibur ha aparecido en diversos medios. *En ALfheim Online, la espada santa Excalibur es la más poderosa de las espadas, siendo usada por el protagonista. *En Soul Eater, Excalibur es un arma poderosa, pero insoportablemente egocéntrica. *Excalibur aparece dentro del universo de Saint Seiya, siendo un arma incorpórea que alguna vez perteneció al rey Arthur y que con el pasar de los siglos a pasado a "habitar" en brazo derecho del guerrero que posee la reputación de ser el más leal a la diosa Athena (generalmente los Santos de Capricornio). *En High School DxD, a partir de la Excálibur original se han creado otras siete del mismo nombre. *En Terraria, era la espada más poderosa del juego en la versión de PC previa a la actualización 1.2. En Warframe, Excalibur es un warframe espadachín. *En Tomb Raider estaba inicialmente fragmentada, pero Lara consigue reconstruirla. En la saga Final Fantasy, es tanto un arma como habilidad recurrente que inflinge daño sagrado. *En la serie Almacén 13, Excalibur es una espada capaz de volverse intangible, lo que permitió a Arturo sacarla de la roca. *En la saga de novelas visuales de Type-Moon "Fate/Grand Order" y sus derivados series y demás videojuegos,Excalibur tanto como Rhongomyniad tienen aparición siendo portadas por Arturia Pendragon (Quien en el universo de Fate es un gender bender del original Arturo),siendo Excalibur la espada invisible o "Espada de aire" como le llama Arturia en la serie Fate/Stay Night y siendo Rhongomyniad el arma que es destruida por culpa de Bedivere luego de la revelion ocurrida en Camelot luego de que los Cabelleros de la Mesa Redonda se vuelven malvados tras atacar el pueblo Hassan. Referencias Notas Categoría:Artefactos